


十号风球

by Pink__Ink



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 是他昨日宝物但并非他如今支撑。





	十号风球

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justabore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/gifts).

主持人问起Edison那个问题的时候，他脑子里茫茫然剩一片恍惚，像云朵，白的软的，拳头隔着云朵砸进他心窝。他眼睛向下晃了一下，又好快抬起，眼球在眼眶里打着转。本来也是不痛不痒的问题，只是时隔经年后又再有人提起，一时捞不出记忆。  
他把字句咽下去，觉得自己国语退步好快，又换一种语言编织好放出来，平平整整地。他心怀侥幸，没想到有人能听出自己那声“were”。那次他在时态前吃了败仗，日后把用英文比例压到最低。  
网络上四处扩散，写得乱七八糟也传到乱七八糟的帖子，没过几天就被人传进了Ryan的手机。两个正当红的明星牵扯上关系，人人关心，恨不得扒开报纸灰堆，扒出七八年前的前尘过往。可惜那时他们也没为日后打算，留不下什么记载，既然一切都是空口无凭，造谣起势也愈演愈烈。主持人不知是从何处听闻他们二人相识，随口问了声彼此关系与评价。Edison对他的整段描述中偏偏就“We were friend.”这句被拎了出来，被人别有用心地当作把柄戳着他们后背。  
无人关心他们曾经是朋友，众人关心的是他们为什么不再是朋友，关心的是他们分裂的结点，什么事情由天而降，打碎了他们的关系。几天时间传出了数万种版本，可没有一种和真相吻合，因为真相从不存在，那个变节的事件点不曾存在。彼此关系不是一日断绝，而是日渐消亡，像疲惫像苍老，堆叠久了就会越过一条限度，从此之后就用得上过去时态。

平平静静，也足够冷静，不足以有什么感伤情怀，就算有也被时间拉得无限长，分散在每个日夜里，零零碎碎早构不成伤害。

他们认识的时候是太久以前。

中三的体育课，少年们在操场上衣角翻飞，事故突然发生，Ryan措手不及。Edison远远招呼了Ryan一声，随后是扑过来的道歉，眼睛盖住一半又呼啦张开，颇有诚意。体育老师吹了集合哨，快打下课铃，Ryan低下头也只能看见胸口篮球印的一半。他只能看见一个半圆，椭圆，不完整也欠周全，他说了声没事，就晃去集合。  
中午Edison突然造访Ryan的宿舍，倒是令人意想不到。他打开门进来的时候还只有Ryan回来，于是他在Ryan面前站定后挠了挠后脑勺，细细碎碎的短发，磕绊着说明来意，远不如操场上运球时潇洒。大意不过是来讨要Ryan身上衬衫，拿回去帮忙洗掉自己留的尘土印子。  
Ryan想问Edison怎么找到自己宿舍门牌，但最后硬生生是动也没动，由着人剥去自己身上衣衫，漏出动脉青色的线。他皮肤像是被线勒得生红。  
那次也不算认识，到隔日Edison来还洗干净的衣服时，他们交换了名字才算认识。衬衫被人洗得僵硬，Ryan抓起来揉了揉，连手上都沾上洗衣粉味道，后来很长一段时间，Ryan都记得那股味道，洁白的无瑕的味道，闭上眼就看得到天使羽毛。至于Edison一早就知Ryan姓名，Ryan去翻课程表寻出一起上体育课的班级，周围打听了一番分明也问出了Edison是谁，这两件事他们一直也没交换，他们嫌这么做像学校里女生为了追求男孩子做的事，不好意思说出口，可是做的时候倒心安理得。  
认识后在食堂撞面就有理由一同吃饭，开始是有心无意，后来频密到次次如此，便也心甘情愿接受了互相填满每寸时间，习惯性地坐在某张桌子，等某人露面，再一路走回宿舍，走廊里的回音好大声，笑闹都被放大几倍，他们喜欢这个样子，大肆让别人知道自己开心。

下次轮到Ryan受采访，不可回避地被问及和Edison的关系问题，Ryan笑笑说是，其实Edison都没讲错，他们确实是曾经朋友，但未必代表现在同将来不能再是朋友。又被问到会否合作一次，Ryan肯定地点点头，说有机会一定，他想这次的事情快些平定，就必须为此添些坚定。  
主持人还没打算放开这个问题，又问：“那为什么不联系了呢？”  
Ryan也不知道。他收拢了笑，眉眼弧度都调成平直，说：“我没有他联系方式。”  
没有联系方式？  
Ryan不是百分百的确定。他手机中还存着那个号码，许久之前的号码，他想Edison早该更换新号码，可他也从来没有拨过旧号码验证。

Edison误了一场行程，那时台风过境已接近尾声，他没料到飞机还是不能起飞。他在机场打转，工作人员早已联络过了活动的主办方，现在陪着他沉默。他翻开手机，习惯性翻看那人新闻，不觉眼底铺了层亮。到底是三年共度过的人生，再回望一眼都余威犹在，催人泪下。就好像过了境的台风，仍有能力阻挠着飞机起飞。  
他该如何告诉Ryan，他的手机号码还是曾经那串数字。他又担心Ryan换电话卡时没再存。  
Ryan也无从告诉他，哪怕是不存，自己也背的下来。  
Ryan记东西好快，大段大段的台词也不在话下，何况拼凑几个数字——至少Ryan对自己这么解释，解释自己为何惦念到如今，为何怎么都没办法将记忆中画面洗去，为何有雨的日子总有某人身影挥之不去。

他们特供的夏日总与台风分不开，香港所处的地域决定了年年同年年，这里都要沾上台风的暴雨，他们在这无穷尽的雨中一同分享少年时代，唯一可惜的是少年时代总有尾声，而台风年年仍在。  
气象台挂了风球出来，足够放假的等级，他们虽然被围困在学校，都足够疯成一片，走廊里处处是聚起的人。Ryan去Edison宿舍找他，不知何处的电路断掉，宿舍楼瞬间陷落漆黑一团。紧接着电闪雷鸣交接了几秒钟，急雨倾盆而下，泼到地面力度足够四溅。Edison心血来潮，伏在Ryan耳边问他，敢不敢同自己一起上天台。Ryan原本怕着种种危险，但收到从Edison掌心传来的热，生出一种豪情万丈无所畏惧的感觉。  
两个人在任何光都没有的暗处牵手，隐秘快乐快要跳出喉咙，他们将要一起去冒险，一路上撞到几次人，连“唔该”都是齐声讲，一路都没松开手。  
Edison先爬了上去，雨水瞬间就把他探出去的半个身子淋个透，衬衫贴在胸口，冰到呼吸都要开口喘气。低下头拉Ryan上来的时候，砸在后颈的雨水顺着领口灌进衣服，贴着脊椎向下流淌。他们在暴雨中，喘得像濒死的鱼。  
Ryan终于能勉强吐字：“像不像…警匪片终场戏。”  
那晚他们莫名其妙定下了理想职业，也不知道是谁先说的，另一个人也同意了。  
他们想去拍警匪片，做演员，在天台上淋着大雨，谈生生死死。他们要在戏里戏外一直做拍档，直到奖杯放满屋子，一起站到荣誉顶端。后来阴差阳错，理想算是达成了部分。

离开香港前的平安夜，Edison没约女仔去海边木屋。他约了Ryan。  
Edison不是第一次和人做爱，可经验仅限于女仔。于是在这个概念上，他和Ryan一样，一无所知。他用唾液润滑，一点点做扩张，少年细瘦的手臂与双腿交叠在一起。  
他把自己颈上挂着的十字架塞进Ryan嘴里，Ryan咬着银坠，模模糊糊地喊疼。他吻着Ryan后颈做安抚，一点点放进去，动作温柔也缓慢。Ryan催他快又叫他停，他在前前后后间僵住，叹口气，头埋进Ryan肩膀。没停下来多久，又开始深深浅浅的试探。  
Ryan问他：“…你这么着急干什么。”  
Edison说：“我怕来不及。”  
Ryan对Edison要宣布的事情心有预感。在高潮过去一会儿，身上的红褪去了，冷也重新围绕。Ryan吻了Edison前额与眉毛，他们互相抱紧。那时候Edison说了他要去加拿大的事情，Ryan点点头。  
Edison用红了的眼眶看他，问：“你不难过吗。”  
Ryan想了一会，笑开一点：“不是有电话。”

是有电话啊。但是不足够让他们保持联络。经年不见，通话次数只会逐渐减少，慢慢减成零，他们就不再有关系。  
Edison过分高估了他 。

有关Ryan和Edison的风波过去几个月，Ryan又上了次全网热搜，他的私人电话被泄漏，无数粉丝，好事者纷纷尝试。他开了拦截又关了电源，等了两周才敢打开手机拷贝联系人。在没被拦截的短信里他滤了一遍，怕错过什么重要信息。  
他看到一个备注名。  
除了储存号码时输过一次，他就再也没见过这个备注名，但不意味他会忘记。

“还记得我吗？”

那个问句是Edison自己的歌。Ryan脑子里立刻就蹦出来下一句——“不会忘了我吧”。  
随后他愣了会儿，反复地想同一件事：Edison没换号码。可是自己换了号码。两个人联络的机会只有自己能拿起一端。手机屏幕的光盯久了，他眼睛发酸，泪也要泛起。

Edison发出那条短信时，是料定了Ryan没可能收到的。他想，成千上万条信息里混杂着一条，谁会看见呢。他还是存了那个号码，存个念想。他不知道自己是在干什么。

Ryan出去喝酒，有人固执地劝酒，他干脆不加拒绝，一杯接一杯的喝下去，轮流着碰杯。他去吐的时候看着镜子，灯光辉煌，四处都布置成闪着光的金色，他像照一面铜镜，可又见到波光粼粼，一圈圈推散开。

电话铃声响的时候近了午夜，Edison在给新歌编曲，杂声混入旋律，让他心生暴躁，看到备注名却让他连沸起的血都冰凉。

那边人吐出大段大段上海话，像失手散开的锦缎，满地铺展收拢不住。

“我去找你。”这话软软触及，竟和回忆中的声调出此一辙，吴侬软语，甚至更多温存。  
后来他又换了几种语言，他用普通话，广东话，英文，一遍遍重申着。

我去找你。

如果那年Ryan真的去了加拿大找他。

那年他还在加拿大，他们分开还没有多久。家里刚刚出事，他独自煎熬着十二个小时时差，睁着眼睛，没泪可落。夜深后给Ryan拨了电话。

Edison问他好，问他好吗，问三两句用光了套话就沉默。  
Ryan说：“没事儿那我挂了啊。”  
Edison说：“你别挂。”  
Ryan答应他：“我不挂，你说话。”  
Edison说不出话，但他说：“你说吧。”  
Ryan问他：“你想听我说话？”  
他点了点头，又赶紧把“是”的意思用声音传达过去。  
Ryan把胳膊抵在大腿上，正好瞥见单词书：“…我背单词呢。”  
Edison说：“你出国还是考试啊？”  
Ryan也没过脑子，直直地答了：“我去找你啊。”  
Edison连空隙都不留，说：“你别来。”

“我不想你来。”

偏偏Ryan那次遂了他心意。

Ryan说要挂掉电话继续背单词了，Edison执着说你别挂电话，我听你背单词。  
于是Edison就捏着电话，听Ryan背单词。后来电话被他放在床头，他哭了，因此没听出来Ryan也哭了。  
Ryan不知道Edison听了多久，直到觉得自己泪和 声带都干了才停下来，电话那头早没了动静，那少爷估计早抛开手机进睡，连挂断键都不情愿动手按一下。  
Edison把呼吸埋进枕头里，发绿光的屏幕闪出“通话结束”的通知就暗了。他终于可以放出声音来哭。  
Ryan没再打开那本单词书，但他把自己的泪和书一同收进了书架顶层。第二天张开眼看到报纸，本港富豪被爆出同性丑闻，连着的字眼是“自杀”、“破产”，他才意识到Edison身上发生了什么，他把电话拨回去，等，心脏狂跳。  
他什么都没等到。

如果能重新选择，他是不是应该买张机票去加拿大？Edison不想他去也无所谓，Edison总会想他的，他们总应该在一起走难关。

那时候Edison还没做好准备面对，那是他身上卷起的第一场风波，可早就不像第一场。他成长的路像是劈开十号风波凌空架起的隧道，走不到最尾，看不到光。

Edison他回了趟香港，处理完自己父亲留下的事情，打点清理了遗产，墓碑前献了白花。他没再回加拿大，而是在娱乐公司合同尾页写下了名字。在日本做练习生，住的地方太远，只能坐火车回去，错过末班火车便在火车站蜷起身子，那时他真正跌入孤立无援境地，这是他亲手选择的深渊。万剑加身后等伤口愈合，生出崭新皮肉对抗疾风暴雨，他选择这般成长。终于有次舞蹈课老师宣布结束已是深夜，他缩在棉衣帽子长长羽毛里，忍不住拨通了Ryan电话。  
Ryan告诉他：“我通过无线的艺员培训班考试了。”

等Edison从日本回到香港，Ryan已经拍了几套片，那阵子tvb流行着豪门恩怨剧集，Ryan从小少爷演到大少爷，在剧组蹲着抽烟抱怨乏闷，他刚巧赶上这样的风潮，对持枪火拼和匡扶正义的幻想一并落空。至于那些虚化了放大了的奢华生活，他有时会笑场，笑场时会想起Edison，小少爷特别的地方从来不在于吃饭穿衣。  
异乡走丢了他喜欢的人和事物，他也便不再眷恋异乡。他没能做古惑仔也没能做差佬，这时候他才念起家乡的好来，准备了一阵子，进了上海戏剧学院。他没想到自己这么快就能从香港的生活中抽离出来，不消数月他就完完全全变回了上海人。  
Edison呢。他适应加拿大的生活容易吗。日本生活对他而言又是否艰难。他在哪里呢。Edison没同Ryan联系，Ryan也忙，四处拍广告片电视剧连轴转，还要修学校里课程，忙到抽不出空打开手机拨号的界面。直到Ryan后来去音像店买碟时又见到Edison熟悉面孔，他才解决自己的疑惑。

Edison回香港时Ryan已经在上海戏剧学院念书。他走Ryan走过的路——升华前后的含义都具备——蹲在Ryan蹲过的地方，烟头在垂在膝上的手里燃烧。对于他们曾经在同一个地点做过同一件事的巧合，他们彼此都不知情。

他们如此错开了时间地点，好似他们当年在食堂吃饭次次都能碰面，是命中命中也是刻意而为。

Ryan买了去香港的机票。手机里有Edison发给他的一串地址，他推开了Edison工作室的门。

“我找到你了。”

Edison觉得这句话没有什么意思。“找”应该是一个很艰苦的过程，可Ryan到这里来，再轻易不过。Ryan拨一个电话给他，更是轻而易举。谈不上“找”，只是等。  
其实他们什么也没有等来，因为他们等一场台风，台风只持续数日就离开。  
在必胜客吃饭时Edison随便扯出话题，问到最近在拍什么的时候，Ryan说自己最近第一次当制作人，打开手机给Edison看潦草剪辑出来的片段，点起的汽车尾气同崩飞的子弹，连演员班底都是老牌港剧演员。  
“什么啊，内地这年头还流行tvb那老一套？”  
“那时候没经历这套，遗憾嘛。”  
“有什么好遗憾的，都是过时的东西了。”  
Edison在“过时”二字上加了加音，提醒Ryan现在是什么年份。  
Ryan也知道，和时下主流差了十万八千里，这片子不会有什么收益。  
可他还是孤注一掷地把属于自己的第一部剧给了它。他甚至也不知道，到底是在缅怀什么呢，错过的遗憾是什么。

隔日Ryan在电视新闻上看到天文台又挂了十号风球，多少年不遇他没留意，毕竟如今不再是过去的日子他早已不在香港生活。可到底这让他没能离开酒店，也没能离开香港。


End file.
